A gift card is a restricted monetary equivalent that is issued by issuers (e.g.; retailers or banks) to be used as an alternative to a non-monetary gift. A gift card may resemble a credit card or display a specific theme on a plastic card the size of a credit card. The card is identified by a specific number or code, not usually with an individual name, and thus could be used by anybody. Gift cards are backed by an on-line electronic system for authorization. Some gift cards can be reloaded by payment and can be used thus multiple times. A gift card may have a barcode or magnetic strip, which is read by an electronic credit card machine. Many gift cards have no value until they are sold, at which time an amount is input to a Point of Service terminal (POS) which the customer wishes to put into an account corresponding to the gift card. This amount is rarely stored on the card but is instead noted in the issuer's database, which is cross-linked to an identifier for the account corresponding to the card. Gift cards thus are generally not stored-value cards as used in many public transport systems or library photocopiers, where a simplified system (with no network) stores the value only on the card itself To thwart counterfeiting, the data are encrypted. The magnetic strip can be placed differently than on traditional debit, prepaid, and credit cards, so they cannot be read or written with standard equipment. Other gift cards may have a set value and need to be activated by calling a specific number.
Gift cards are divided into “open loop” and “closed loop” cards. The former are issued by financial institutions (e.g.; banks) or payment card companies and can be redeemed by different establishments, the latter by a specific store or merchant and can be only redeemed by the issuing provider. The giver buys a gift card and the recipient of the gift card would use the value of the card, as reflected by a currency balance in a corresponding account issued by the issuer, in one or more later transactions. A third form is the “hybrid closed loop” card where the issuer has bundled a number of closed loop cards; an example is a gift card for a specific mall.
Gift cards differ from gift certificates, in that the latter are usually sold as a paper document with an authorized signature by a restaurant, store, or other individual establishment as a voucher for a future service; there is no electronic authorization. A gift certificate may or may not have an expiration date and generally has no administrative fees. Bank-issued gift cards may be used in lieu of checks as a way to disburse rebate funds.
For greater convenience of speed of commerce, consumer transactions with merchants are increasingly conducted by users of mobile computing devices, and particularly for conducting contactless transactions with merchants. In that gift cards are used as standalone portable consumer payment devices, it would be an advantage in the art to use a mobile computing device to conduct a transaction with a merchant on an account corresponding to a gift card.